It is foreseen that user terminals, which are carried by users located in a specific area, may receive advertisements from other devices in the area. The advertisements may be transmitted to the user terminal via a device-to-device (D2D) communication. This advertisement between two closely located devices may be seen as part of proximity based services (ProSe). Key issues in such D2D based local hyper-advertising services of ProSe may include, for example, security and reliability.